HIS LETTERS
by Msc26
Summary: Here's a peek at Fitzwilliam Darcy's letters sent mostly to his loved ones soon after his engagement with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I hope you'll enjoy these. R&R for more letters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heyyo everyone! This is my first attempt on a p&p fanfic. This is supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic, and I've already written some chaps so to read them further please R&R(yeah, a bit of barter here ;) ). I hope you'll like to read Darcy's letters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Netherfield

26th September 1813

My dearest sister,

I am exceedingly happy to receive your raptures. Yes, Georgiana I am the happiest man on earth. Elizabeth is an angel. Her presence itself invokes such a positive warmth in everyone around her that one cannot help but cheer up. But perhaps you have already sensed that during her visit at Pemberly. I cannot believe she will be stepping in as Mrs. Darcy this time and make my dream come true. I cannot believe it is two weeks away. God has indeed shown me greatest mercy by sending Elizabeth in this earth, to me. I love her so dearly . I am so eager for you to meet her as your new sister not as Miss Bennet. It is my dearest wish to see the two women I love the most, love each other.  
>I thought about your advice about preparing our mother's rooms as Elizabeth's chambers and I have to say I could not agree more. The furnishings you suggested are of excellent taste though I think it would be wise to let Elizabeth take the final decision. I am sure she would approve your shortlisted items and admire your excellent taste.<br>I have sent some funds for you to buy yourself some new ribbons and bonnets and whatever else you may desire from Lambton. I know you would prefer your dress from London, so I will arrange for that as soon as you reach London next week. Don't forget to take your scarf when you go to Lambton as the chilly winds have already made their way and I would not want my dear sister blowing her nose between my wedding vows, though I think we can easily cover up for that with your tears.  
>Miss Bingley sends you love. Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet thanks you for your best wishes and Miss Bennet is eager to meet you. Elizabeth will be sending you a letter very soon and gives you all the love that she can spare from me.<br>May God bless you.  
>With love,<br>Yours,  
>Fitzwilliam <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyo everyone! Thank you for the reviews **** I'm glad you guys like it. Now, I personally like to imagine Darcy as a man with a hidden streak of humor(well it's not totally imaginary as we know from P&P . So I've dared to put forward a bit csual side of him. Please let me know if like it or not.  
>Reviews are fresh snowflakes on your lips!<strong>

Pemberley  
>29th November 1813<br>Dear Bingley,

I am glad to learn that you have safely returned to Netherfield from Bath. I hope you had a wonderful trip. I am also happy to know the house I suggested you to rent at Bath turned out to be satisfactory for you and Mrs. Bingley. It was a pleasure.  
>Mrs. Darcy and I have reached Pemberley as well. We spent a wonderful time at Goathland . The weather was uncommonly fine and the village was a dear little piece of nature .Its wonderful bounty was very pleasing. It was different from Pemberley but it had its own beauty. It was calm and serene. Pemberley on the other hand is wild, untamed and enchanting. It provokes you, challenges to dive further in its beauty. Excuse my overwhelmed outburst for my homeland but you know it is true.<br>Elizabeth and I have settled quite amiably here at Pemberley. Georgiana is to stay here as well. The two new sisters have formed quite a strong bond and they love each other dearly. Though I secretly think Georgiana is still a bit in awe at her new sister's lively manners but that liveliness itself makes her love Elizabeth more like I do.  
>I am the happiest man in the world, Charles. To think that it has been but a little under a year since we went to Netherfield for the first time, this whole journey seems like a novel. Little did we know that fate had something else in store for us when we first entered the assembly. I thank you again and again to take Netherfield on lease. I found my life there. Never did I dare hope that I would be loved, cherished and even corrected for who I am and not for the estate I own .And not to forget the additional happiness of getting you as my brother. I am so very content with my life, dear brother.<br>Now I must conclude lest, our wives might teaze us for such emotional letters and we in turn, might not be able to teaze them anymore when they get emotional reading their letters.  
>My best wishes to Mrs. Bingley for keeping up with your insanity and to you for the same.<br>May God retain his mercy on all of us.  
>Yours &amp; c.<br>Darcy


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your responses. You guys are the best. As for why these letters are rated M, that shall be revealed later. Many of you must be waiting for some E/D fluff. Take a closer look and you shall find many fluffy bits hidden here and there. Now this letter might come as too forward but I like it. I believe that Darcy truly accepted the Bennets as his own family despite their li'l flaws and this is just a glimpse of it.  
>Reviews are awesome like chocolates with a surprise filing inside. Enjoy!<strong>

**P**emberley,

9th December 1813

Dear Father,  
>I have received your letter this afternoon and it has indeed found us in excellent health. We are relieved to hear that Mrs. Bennet has recovered from her cold. However, I am a bit disappointed by the particular portion of your letter where you, yet again, apologized for 's 'accident' as I like to call it .Believe it or not, dear father, we are a family now and along with the Bennets, Lydia too is a part of my family .My Georgiana and she is of same age and if Georgiana did something foolish like Lydia, she would have been forgiven for my love for her far exceeds the anger for her childhood mistakes. Lydia is now my sister too and any past misdeeds are forgiven. Though, I cannot say the same for Mr. Wickham.<p>

Yes, they have asked to come and stay here at Pemberley but were dismissed by Mrs. Darcy. Lydia is certainly welcome but only without her husband.  
>Elizabeth has planned a Christmas ball at Pemberley this year and we all want you to come to Pemberley with your family as soon as it is possible for you. Elizabeth dearly needs your soothing company to keep a check on her hidden nervousness about hosting the ball and she misses you very much. I too, look forward to some quality time spent in the vast library of Pemberley with you and some port. A fresh collection of Latin and German dictionary has just arrived and we all are waiting for you to unseal them .Georgiana is eager to meet Mary and Catherine and she hopes they will arrive here sufficiently in advance to plan their outfits for the ball together .I send my best wishes to Mrs. Bennet and my wife is already writing her a letter that would complete the confirmation of our eagerness in your presence.<br>May you have a safe journey.  
>Yours &amp; c.<p>

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! THOSE GORGEOUS REVIEWS MAKES MY DAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ****  
>THERE'S A REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT BELOW THE CHAPTER.<br>PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY!  
><strong>

Pemberley,  
>12th December 1813,<p>

Richard,  
>I am omitting any term of endearment before your name because right now, you are perhaps my least favourite cousin. What in God's name was that letter? I thought it was congratulatory letter and hence thought it'd be wise to read it at the breakfast table. Little did I know that it was an explosive written by my cousin to put me in the most odd possible situation ever. Georgiana ran away to her room stifling her laughs and there I sat stunned, staring at your bloody letter. Of course, my darling wife found it highly amusing and can't stop praising you since. Her congratulatory letter follows mine. I am afraid to say that you have gained a precious partner-in crime.<br>As I had already mentioned but I know it must have 'skipped your mind', so here I am reminding you about the Christmas ball we are hosting and also warning you that we demand your presence as early as possible. Else you must expect a very cunning revenge (yes, I am capable of that, as you might remember from the summer of 1806.  
>May God overlook your misdeed.<br>Unfortunately you cousin,  
>Darcy<p> 


End file.
